Biskit Twins
On Screen Enterance Limmo A Limmo will drop off the Biskits on to the battlefield Moveset Neutral B: Kissin' Makeup The Biskits will use their make up and make kiss faces. If a male opponent walks up, They will faint on the floor at their gorguse looks. Press B and they will blow a kiss as a horniness/projectile move. Female opponents will slip due to the wetness of the kisses Side B: Coat Hanger The Biskits will each throw two Coat Hangers like Boomerangs. Brittany throws on the left while Whittany throws on the right. If there is only one Biskit, She will throw only one Coat Hanger Boomerang style Up B: Two for One The Biskits will sing their song as the flag will pull them upward. If the flagpole is on the ground, It allows the Biskits' attacks to be stronger. Opponents can take it down by grabbing it or hitting it. If the flag is in the air, It will act like a faster and higher version of The King's Up B Down B: Making a Cake The Biskit Twins make a big cake of them. If an opponent hits the cake, The cake's heads will fall off and the juice will be a slip trap. The juice spouting from the cake will do upward knockback. The heads can be throwable. Wait 10 seconds to make another cake Final Smash: Evil Plan The Biskits get up the stage and get buckets of Kitty Litter and Dog Kibble. As Brittany says "Whittany. I'm board" Whittany will say "Hang on Brittany. I got the plan" As they're stating their plan, The stage will be a blue print of what will happen. They will dump the buckets on the opponents. After they tell the plan, They will dump the buckets on the opponents heads making them slow and slip easily. After the dumping, The Biskits get back down to where the Final Smash started. The Kitty Litter stays on the opponents until the Opponent gets K.O.ed K.O. Sounds KO1: Like. OMG KO2: *Screams* StarKO: *Screams* ScreenKO: Ow! Taunts Up: Side: *Laugh with eachother* Down: Victory Options Victory 1: *Singing* And we're not through, cause we're twice as cute as you Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose: *Frustrated screaming* Other attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Double Slap *Dash Attack- Slide Kick Tilt Attacks *Side- Kick *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Gets in the limmo and drives an inch, hitting an opponent *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grab one handed *Pummel- Slap *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Logo LPS logo Victory Theme LPS theme Kirby Hat Whittany's Hair Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes *Default *Cat Suits *Pink ® *Blue (Blythe/B) *Green (G) *Dark Red *Cyan *Black *Scanty & Kneesocks colors *Rem and Ram colors Trivia *They are Lawl Toon's first Ice-climber-like character *Their mortal enemy is Blythe Baxter *Whittany's Attacks are stronger if she has Brittany Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Female Category:Cartoons Category:Hub Category:Discovery Family Category:Celebrities Category:Canada Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED